Happy Mothers Day Alexis
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Summary: Alexis' extended family, Plan a special Day for Alexis.


Happy Mothers Day Alexis 

AN: In This Story Sam Overheard Liz and Jason talking about her baby, and How he is the father. Upset and Hurt Sam stormed into the Appartment and Told him about her secret, and they broke up. In this story Ric and Alexis are working through their differences. and Ric and Sam are getting along now. NiK had Amelia fired from the network when he found out her plans to destroy his cousin. also this story contains references to my Harry the Hufflepuff Story in the Harry Potter section, you don't have to read it to understand this story though

D/C: I don't Own the characters, Places, etc. from GH.

Summary: Alexis' extended family, Plan a special Day for Alexis.

Kristina, could hardly contain her excitement as she bounded up the stairs to her mothers room. Sam and Nikolas, sent her to go wake her mom up so they could put the finishing touches up on the Livingroom.

After Kristina left Sam turned to her younger cousin. "Thank you Nikolas" Sam said in a heartfelt and greatfull tone. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the pain and heartache she went through the last three months. Nikolas, Kristina, Great Aunt Helga, who made a brief visit from England, Jessie, and Livvie, Were the only ones who stood by her.

"For What?" He asked confused as he hung up the last banner.

"For standing by me When the one man I thought I could, chose a hypocrit over me" Sam cought the look he gave her at the insult "Look I know you and her are friends and everything, but I don't like her, and won't apologise for how I feel" Sam said then took a deep breath.

"You gave me a place to stay, You helped me reconnect with Aunt Helga, Who I thought would not have forgiven me for what I said to her all those years ago" Sam said.

"I knew you didn't really mean it Sam," A Petite woman with Brown Hair lightly dusted with grey said as she walked into the family room in Wyndemere, Her tall burly husband right behind her. Followed by a small group of people that she grew up with.

Alexis came down followed by an energetic Kristina, whose eyes lit up at the sight of her favoritest Aunt. "Aunt Herlga!" She squealed happily as she ran into Helga's arms. The other adults hid their smiles at the sight.

"Hi there Sweetie" Helga said indulgently as she gently returned the hug. and went over to Alexis and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek "Happy mothers day, Sweetie" Helga said then turned an expectant look on Nikolas

"Well aren't you going to say Hello to us " Helga said in a fake exasperated tone of voice.

"Of course where were my manners" Nikolas said in a fake apologetic tone.

Nikolas then turned to embrace Jason in a manly way, "Hello Jason, Jessica Portman, Jessica Black-Quartermain-Scott" Nikolas continued to embrace each one as they were introduced. Jessie Scott grumbled silently to Jason "sounds like a Law Firm" Jessie Portman stuck her tongue out at her.

Nikolas Continued as if he hasn't heard them "Hello Harry" He hugged his cousin who recently graduated from Oxford university Of Magic. He then hugged Hermione "Hello Hermione how is the child?" He asked as he rubbed her slightly protruding belly. "That tickles Nik" She said with a giggle. Nikolas then moved on to shake Dean's hand "Hello taking care of Jessie P?" Nikolas greeted him. Dean gave a smirk "Not that she really needs it but I do my best. Nikolas then stopped at the only one who held herself apart from the rest.

Hello Livvie, How are you holding up?" He asked as he embraced the female Vampire. "Terrible, I'll never get to experience this holiday, instead that Hypocrit Alison gets to experience it!" Livvie wailed as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Jessica, Jessie, Hermione, and Sam went over to her and embraced her.

Alexis and Helga walked up to her "Its ok there is an option both you and Sam could Take" Helga said in a soothing tone.

"You mean, the P.B.M ritual?" Hermione asked "Whats the P.B.M ritual" Kristina asked in her innocent voice.

"Yep thats the one, Darling Mikkos and My Mothers used that to be able to have us" Helga said Sadness still seeps into her heart whenever she thinks of her elder twin, even after all these years.

"You did what you had to, to save the world" Godric, Helga's husband said as he walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Yes Aunt Helga, we would all be dead if it weren't for you helpin Luke Spencer into the building to crack the code" Alexis said.

"Come on! Whats the P.B.M Ritual!" Kristina said as she tugged on her mothers pant leg.

"Its a complicated way of helping mommies who can't have babies normally, be able to have them." Hermione patiently explained to the almost five year old. "Oh" She said and in the way of Small children promptly forgot the question.

Alfred entered the Living room at that moment to announce that breakfast was ready. "Breakfast is served" He said with a smile at the extended family that he had faithfully served for several decades.

"thank you Alfred" Nikolas said with a small smile at Alfred, Who had meant so much more to him than a butler, when he was growing up. Alfred then left the room.

"Well lets adjourn to the dining room" Nikolas then led the group into the dining room. He stopped Alexis as she was about to take a seat at the middle of the table. "As It is Mothers day, Sam, Kristina, and I decided that you should sit at the head of the table" He then led her to the head of the table and pulled her seat out for her. which she accepted and sat down. He then walked over to where she was going to sit down.

He then initiated conversation with the person closest to him. "So how are things for you aunt Helga?" he asked his second favorite aunt. "Well the doctor who came up with LS 41, and I, came up with an improved formula to heal the body and the mind of Patients with severe mental illnesses" Helga said with a satisfied grin on her face as she bit into her pancakes. Nikolas Got an amazed and happy look on his face at the news.

"Thats my wife for you!, You tell her something is impossible and she proves you wrong!" Godric boasted in a proud tone of voice.

"Godric Your embarrassing me!" Helga playfully scolded her husband, as she blushed a bright pink.

Further up the table Sam, Livvie, Hermione, and the Jessica's were catching up on what they were doing these past few years. Kristina was listening avidly, to the conversation.

"So You became a lawyer huh?" Sam asked Jessica Portman.

"Yeah as much as I loved playing Hockey, I didn't want to be a Hockey player for the rest of my life" Jessica P. said with a smile.

"What about you Miss Every day Hero?" Jessica P. said.

"I'm not a real Hero, why does everyone say that!" Sam exclaimed though everyone could tell that she was pleased.

"because you risked your life to save everyone elses, that makes you a hero" Hermione said as her mind traveled back to her adventures with Harry and Neville.

They continued on in that vein for a while, At the head of the table, Alexis ate in silence and smiled at her large family, she may have said she hated growing up the way she had, but she really wouldn't have changed anything.


End file.
